Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for removing material that is close to the free surface of a contained body of liquid, for example, unwanted matter floating on a liquid.
In many cases such devices are required to work in hostile environments, for example at high temperature and/or in a corrosive atmosphere. Under these conditions it is desirable to use particular mechanical elements, for example, simple rotating joints. However, the action of sweeping across a liquid surface requires movements of a linear nature, preferably in one or more planes.